High School
by CaseyMarieCarter
Summary: Hey, there. I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. My life is always up with rollercoaster rides, why does this feel any different.Oh, right because it involve Annabeth.Which leads me to thinking "Why in the world does this happen to me?"
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Pov

_BUZZ,BUZZ,BUZZ_. I pulled my head groggily and slapped the stop button on my alarm.

I got up and headed for the shower.I grabbed my towel and clothes.

I came out five minutes later.I was wearing jeans and t-shirt.

I headed down the stairs, to see dad reading the paper. Matthew and Bobby were eating their cereal while bickering with each other. While Helen was at the stove cooking some sausages and toast.

"Morning, dad, Helen." I said.

"Morning, Annabeth." Helen said. "What would you like for breakfast? We've got pancakes, sausages and toast."

"I'll have pancakes, please." I said politely.

She brought a plate full of pancakes that smelled like cinnamon. I grabbed the syrup and poured all over the pancakes. Helen got some coffee for herself and dad. She put the mugs down .I ate in silence before my dad was trying to strike a conversation.

"So, honey….. are you excited for your first day in school?" he asked.

"Why would I be excited, I mean I been to school before, it's nothing new." I replied nonchalantly.

He sighed then went back to reading the paper.I knew he was trying to make small talk but I didn't feel like talking.

I quickly ate the pancakes to avoid talking to my parents don't get me wrong. I love my dad but they don't get me sometimes.

"Bye dad! Bye Helen!" I said as I raced towards the door while grabbing my backpack.

I jogged down to my new school Goode was just a few blocks away so it wasn't far.

I halted in front of the buliding and it was beautiful. It had white painted walls and it looked like a really friendly school. I took a deep breath before heading down to the administrative office.

Percy's Pov

"Wake up,Honey!" I pulled my head up to see mom calling me and pulling my leg at the same tried pulling me out of the bed but I hung on the posts.I felt the pulling stop followed by footsteps thumping on the carpet.

_SPLASH_! I was fully awake,I woke up to find my bed soaking wet and myself as I willed it to dry,you see for all of those who don't know,I'm a demigod. You may think it's cool but it's not all it's cracked up to be. My dad's Poseidon and well I have his powers. Not a shocker there Anyway. I found out that I was one long ago so I had time to train. Now I had fully mastered my out of control powers."Sorry, I had to wake you up it's you first day of school."She said excitedly as opened the door and left the room.

She was excited because I get kicked out of schools a lot. She was proud that I could stay in Goode for a long time. It was my third year there until I head off to college. It did help since she was married to Paul. He's a really nice guy and kept my mom if she's happy then I'm happy.

I got up took a clean t-shirt that I could find in this mess and a pair of jeans I found on my chair. I headed for the shower then came out wearing the clothes I found.

I found one of my sneaker under my desk but couldn't find the other !Where is it!

I searched in hot pursuit finding my other shoe.I dug underneath my bed before I found it.

I checked my watch and Gods I was late!I slipped on my shoes,grabbed my backpack and raced towards the kitchen.

"Honey, Don't you want breakfast?"My mom asked.I shook my head and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving and saw that Paul had left. Looks like I'm running.

I groaned and raced towards school,Praying to God that I wouldn't be caught sneaking in class.

**Hey! Do you guys like it? Review! And sorry for the grammar, i'm only 13 years old and it's not that well 's be glad I'm not obtuse!**


	2. Meeting each other

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Percy's Pov**

"Mr. Jackson!" I winced as I heard Mr. Robert bark from across the hall.

Mr. Robert was a man with a huge gut, grey hair and had a scowl that never went away.

"Please come here." He said, gesturing me to come to him.

I walked up, my hand clutching on the strap of my backpack. Mr. Robert was glaring at me, his hand foled against his chest to make him look tougher.

He always hated students for being late, and he's also the meanest teacher in the whole school.

"Detention, now." He said still glaring at me while giving a detention slip.

I took the slip from his hands, turned to the next hall and walked away.

I took a detour from the hall and headed for the administrative office to get my schedule.

I walked in, my hand still clutched on the slip. I pushed the doors open, walk towards the front desk where I saw a blond haired girl, carrying a grey backpack. She leaned down and took the piece of paper from Ms. Ramirez's hands.

I saw her give Ms. Ramirez a small smile and readjusted her backpack. Then she turned around still looking at the piece of paper, she was so concentrated on it she didn't notice that she bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry." She said, looking up. I inwardly gasped as I looked at her, she was breathtakingly beautiful and her beautiful grey eyes helped make her more beautiful. If that was possible.

"Nah, it's cool." I said, giving her a crooked grin. She smiled at me "I'm Percy by the way." I said taking out my hand so she could shake it. She blushed a little then shook my hand.

"Annabeth." She smiled at me.

"Well, nice to meet you." I said still smiling.

"Feeling's mutual." She said, checking her watch "I've gotta find my locker before the next class."

"Oh, ok. Maybe I'll see you around?" I asked, hopeful that I would really see her.

"Sure." She smiled at me one last time then gave me a small wave. She clutched onto the strap of her backpack then pushed the door and left.

I walked to Ms. Ramirez desk, gave her a small smile and asked for my schedule.

"Here you go, Percy." She said handing my locker number and combination with my schedule.

I smiled at her then mumbled "Thanks."

She gave me a small smile in return then directed her attention towards the school's computer.

I held the piece of paper in front of my face trying to read the words floating around the paper. I'm a dyslectic so I can't read English because my brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek instead of English.

I took me a couple of minutes to sort out the words but it think it was said:

**English**

**Social studies**

**Drama**

**Lunch**

**Marine Biology**

**Swimming**

**Greek**

At least I have three of my favorite subjects, I thought as I walked out of the office.

"Hey, Perce!" Grove shouted/bleated from across the hall where students started to fill.

Grover's my best friend and protector. He's a satyr, that means he's half goat half man.

From the waist up he looks like an average teen boy but from the waist down he has goat legs rather than normal ones.

He pushed through the crowd and finally got to me.

"What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much, what's your schedule?" He asked taking a piece of paper from his pocket.

We exchanged our papers. It took me a few minutes to decipher it. But it said:

**English**

**Drama**

**Science**

**Lunch**

**Social Studies**

**Gym**

**Greek**

He has no gym because he's actually limping, it's part of an act though, it was to make him seem normal. Well, normal enough anyway.

I handed it back to him and we both walked to our lockers. Our lockers were just near each other. I put in my books and Grover did the same.

We both slammed it shut then walked to our next class together.

**Annabeth's Pov**

"Oh, sorry." I said, looking up to a raven haired boy. When I saw him, my breath got caught in my throat.

He's**_ HOT_! ****A small voice in my head said.**

_"Shut up"!_I argued back.

_You know you like him_. The voice singed in my head.

Then I realized who it was _"Lady Aphrodite, get out of my head!_"

_"Oh, fine but I'll be back." she huffed. _

I snapped back to reality to notice the boy staring at me with his sea green eyes.

He stuck out his hand for me to shake while giving me a crooked smile. I blushed, shook his hand and gave him a smile.

"I'm Percy by the way."

"Annabeth." I smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you." He said smiling.

"Feeling's mutual." I said, averting my gaze towards my watch. "I've gotta find my locker before the next class."  
"Oh, ok. Maybe I'll see you around?" He asked hopefully. I mentally shook my head, I might be guessing wrong.

"Sure." I gave him one last smile, gave him a small wave the clutched the strap of my backpack and walked out.

I walked down the hall, trying to figure out where was my locker. After a few mistakable turns, I found it.

I walked and put in my combination, beside was a girl with raven black hair like Percy's and was wearing a "Death to Barbie" Shirt which I agreed to, and black denim jeans with black combat boots.

The girl started to get up and she looked very familiar. She looked up fully and her electric blue eyes widened.

"Annabeth?"  
"Thalia?"

"God, I missed you!" She said hugging me way too tight.

"Thalia…..can't…breathe." I choked out.

"Oh, sorry…" She said sheepishly.

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"But, I missed you too." I said. She smiled and we talked about few things like Camp or my dad.

"What's your schedule?" She asked, taking out hers.

I handed her the paper and she handed hers, we both took a couple of minutes sorting out the jumbled words since both of us are dyslectic. But I think hers said:

**Drama**

**English**

**Lunch**

**Social Studies**

**Swimming**

**Greek**

I smiled, we both had the same classes.

_Briiinnnggg….._

"Come on, we better get there earlier or Ms. Sorens will throw a fit."

I nodded, handed her back the paper and slammed my locker shut.

I got my backpack and we walked together towards our next class.

**Please review!**


	3. Funny Lunch

_**I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, With school and activities I barely can breathe! But I'm glad I got my writer's block out. The bad new is that I got a cold when I had this inspiration.**_

* * *

**PPOV**

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Johnson announced.

The rest of the class practically flew out of the door. I bet I would be the first one out the door…..

If I wasn't stopped by Mr. Johnson. Who was eyeing me suspiciously. I bet I failed my English essay on William Shakespeare. I guess I was trying, but I can't help it if I was a dyslectic.

"Mr. Jackson, May I speak with you?" He said gesturing to his table.

"Yeah, Mr. Johnson." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked up to him.

"I've noticed that your grades were dropping more than last year. I understand that you're dyslectic but you usually pass with a C." I nodded my head in understanding. Where is he going with this?

"Do you know your current grade in English?" I shook my head, signaling a no.

"Well, you've got a D!" He said, trying not to be frustrated.

Oh, great. More reason to stay back for Senior Year rather than graduating with the rest of my friends.

" However, there is one way for you to pass with a C." He said, arranging the papers on his desk.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There is a quiz this Friday about Napoleon Bonaparte, For you to pass at least with a C. Maybe a B, if it is better written."

My stomach dropped, How the hell am I supposed to get a B, I can barely scrape enough for a C! This is impossible. I might as well say good bye to Senior Year.

"Now, you can go for the rest of your classes." He said, pointing his finger towards the door.

I nodded and walked out. Great Social Studies next. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**APOV**

"Okay, Class Dismissed!" Ms. Sorens called out.

The whole class flew out of the door, Including Thalia. I, on the other hand, stayed back to gather my things.

"Ms. Chase?" Ms. Sorens said.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around to face a 5'1 lady, with brown curly hair, blue dress and blue heels. She had a few wrinkles but she had a friendly smile.

"You were quite good today, may I suggest you join the drama club?" She said.

"Um, No thank you, I'd rather not." I replied.

She nodded and gave me friendly pat on the shoulder.

I quickly gathered my stuff and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

I pushed the door, walking out before being tackled by Silena.

"Annabeth!" She squealed, hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Silena, You do know that she needs air right?" A voice answered.

She let go of my and turned around facing that voice.

"Oh shut up, Nico." She stuck her tongue out.

He smiled "Very mature, Silena." I laughed.

"Hey, Annabeth." He said.

"Hey."

"Since when did you transfer?"He asked.

"Just today actually." He nodded.  
"So how's San Fran?"

"Okay, I guess."

_Briiinggg….._

_"_Well, we'd better get moving, I don't want to miss any classes on my first day of school."

"Same Annabeth." I heard Nico mumble.

I rolled my eyes and walked with Silena to English, Since I found out that she was in the same classes as me and Thals.

**

* * *

PPOV**

"Class Dismissed!" Mr. Hogs announced, more like barked.

_Finally_! I thought, as I gathered all of my science notes.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out.

"Yo, Perce!"

"Hey, G-man."

"Man, I'm starved!" He shouted/Bleated.

I smirked "When are you never?"

He glared at me. I laughed.

"Haha very funny."  
"Thank you, thank you!" I said bowing a little.

He rolled his eyes " Guess what we're having for lunch?" I shrugged "Enchiladas?"

"Yeah!" He sighed contently.

I rolled my eyes. There's Grover for ya!

"Come on." He said dragging me towards the cafeteria door._**(A/N Pic on profile.)**_

The cafeteria had black and grey colored floors and had wood based tables and counters. I saw the menu for the cafeteria as I guessed right there were Enchiladas, Fries, Burgers and Pizza.

We both walked up and I grabbed Burger and Fries, while Grover got Enchiladas, Naturally.

We both walked up to our table seeing, Silena, Beckendorf, Thalia, Bianca, Nico, Rachel and A blonde headed girl who Thalia was talking to.

"Hey, guys." I said, grabbing a seat in front of the girl whose back was turned, so she couldn't see me.

"Sup Perce." Nico said with fries in his mouth.

"Nico, Chew before speaking!" Bianca punched him,_ Hard_.

"Ow! You see what I have to deal with? She verbally abuses me." He whined playfully.

We all laughed, Including the mystery girl.

I turned towards her and instantly recognized who she was.

"Percy?" Her grey eyes widened a bit.

"Yup, That's my name don't wear it out." I joked.

She laughed with Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You guys know each other?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, We kinda bumped into each other at the Administrative office." Annabeth answered before I could say anything.

"Yo,Perce, Catch." One of the Stolls said, throwing water at me. I glared at them and cursed under my breath before willing myself to dry. Then I noticed who was staring at me.

**_Damn._**

Annabeth seemed to wake up from her trance.

"Um…. Oh… Well…." I stuttered, thinking of a coverup.

"Hey, Kelp for Brains, She's a demigod no need to worry." Thalia spoke up.

I simply nodded.

"Here, why don't we start over, I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." She held up her hand to shake.

_Wait, Aren't Athena and Poseidon sworn enemies_? I shrugged that thought off.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. But I prefer you calling me Percy." I said, shaking her hand.

She smiled "Yeah, I kinda figured it out."

I pulled her in a little and whispered "I know our parents are sworn enemies but it couldn't hurt to be friends right?"

She nodded and pulled back. I grinned goofily and she had to stifle a giggle at my stupid expression.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to kill the Stoll bros." I said, standing up but knocked a cup of water onto my pants.

Thalia laughed, Silena giggled and I knew Annabeth was biting her gum holding back laughter. I willed my pants to dry….. _**again.**_

"You're such a Seaweed Brain, Percy."  
"Really, Wise Girl, Really? I joked.

"Really, Seaweed Brain, Really."

"Will you two stop flirting! I wanna see Perce kill the Stolls." Nico whined, _Again_.

Annabeth and I blushed, While Silena was glaring at Nico and him giving a sheepish smile.

"Right, I'd better go kill them now." I stood up fully, The sound of my chair scrapping against the floor.

"Yo, Travis,Conner. Better run for your lives." I shouted. They looked up and saw me then ran screaming like little girls. The rest laughed while I chased after them.

* * *

**The Stolls: Stop Perce, Please don't kill us!**

**Percy: My new nickname is Seaweed Brain and I am going to kill you! *Percy realizes what he said and blushes***

**_Annabeth: *Blushes* Glad you like the new nickname Seaweed Brain!_**

**Percy: *Blushes again. Then begins chasing the Stolls again.***

_Me: Please review and you get to see Nico in Pink!_

_Nico: Wha?_

***Aphrodite cabin surrounds him and powders float everywhere.***

_Nico: Aahhhhh_!

***Nico comes out in a pink dress with pink shoes and pink lip stick***

***Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Silena and Me take a photo and posted it on Camp Half-Blood site***

_Nico: Aahhahhh_! ***Running around in Pink***

_Me: Please Review and let me know what you think!_


	4. Greek and Swimming

_**Okay! Another Chapter! I hope you guys like it! I would also like to thank piequeenthegreat,jahfreenalam,XX Annabella Princess,Olympiangrl, the ghost king and the rest who reviewed! You guys get (virtual) blue cookies! :D**_

**

* * *

PPOV**

After chasing the Stolls and spraying them with toilet water, I headed out for Marine Biology. On my way there I saw Annabeth heading out to her class.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I called out. She turned around and smiled then stopped walking for me to catch up.

"Hey." She smiled. "Hey." I said, smiling.

"Walk you to class?" I asked. She nodded and walked down the hallway. We walked in awkward silence and my ADHD couldn't take it.

"So, if you went to camp how come I haven't seen you before?" I asked.

"Well, I've been there since I was seven but I moved to San Fran when I was 12." **(A/N I know it's not true but it's for the story.)**

**"Oh, No wonder I haven't seen you, I came to camp at 12." I replied.**

She nodded then stopped at door of her class. I tried to read what it wrote but I think it wrote "Architecture Class"

"Well, I'll see after class, Seaweed Brain." She said. I smiled at my new nickname.

"Sure, Wise Girl. Walk you after school?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled then walked in.

I smiled and walked to my class but I was interrupted my Nico.

"Finally! Perce, I've been looking for you everywhere!" He said exasperated.

I raised an eyebrow and stopped for him to catch his breath.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, what?" He asked.

"You wouldn't be looking for me if you didn't have to tell me something." I said.

"Oh, right. Silena wanted me to invite you to her party on tomorrow. She invited everyone else."

"Yeah, sure." I said and continued walking to Marine Biology.

* * *

**APOV**

_Brriinngg…._

_Aw….finished already?_ I thought. I got up from my seat and checked on my sketch. It was pretty good, it was mostly buildings though.**(A/N Pic on Profile.**

I took out my folder where I keep all my sketches and put my latest one in there. Then I packed up and headed for the gym.

I walked into the gym where the pool was and saw someone already inside. I took a step closer and saw it was a guy with black hair and green eyes. He looked up and swam up.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He said.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I smiled.

He smiled and climbed out of the pool, grabbing his towel. Then I noticed he had the body of a professional swimmer would have. He probably noticed I was staring.

He smirked "Like the view, Wise Girl?"He teased. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain." I teased back, still feeling a light pinch of red on my cheeks.

"I wish." I heard him mumble softly. Supposedly for not anyone to hear but I did.

"Huh?" I asked. He blushed "Nothing."

I shrugged "Okay."

"Jackson! Warm up!" The swim coach shouted.

"Yeah, coach!" He responded and jumped into the pool, doing some laps.

I rolled my eyes. _Typical Seaweed Brain,_ I thought. I walked into the girls locker room and changed into my dark blue two piece swim suit with a dark blue shorts.** (A/N Pic on Profile)** I wrapped a towel around me and walked out.

On my way out I saw Silena and Bianca sitting near the pool. Silena wore a pink one piece suit. While Bianca wore a light blue suit. I took off my towel and put it aside.

I saw Percy come out of the pool and saw that he was staring at me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Eyes up here." I teased, pointing towards my face. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. _He so cute!_ A shrilly voice said in my head.

I mentally sighed,_** Lady Aphrodite not now!**_

_Oh, Come on! I left earlier today!_

_**Ugh, why must this woman make my life uneasy!**_

_Because it's boring when there's no drama! She said._

I rolled my eyes and mentally face palmed myself.

_**Lady Aphrodite not now!**_ I answered , trying to keep my temper under control.

_Hmph... You won't off the hook so easy next time._

_**Oh, great another moment of annoyance.**_

I snapped out of my little dispute with Lady Aphrodite and heard the coach explaining things.,

"All right, those who know how to swim go to the who don't onto the left." The swim coach pointed.

I walked to the right side with Percy, Silena, Bianca, a brown haired girl and the rest of the swim team.

"All right, Ten laps!" The coach shouted. Everyone groaned. Well, excluding Percy and the swim team.

"Do you want me to make it twenty?" The coach questioned. Everyone mumbled no.  
"Good, that what I thought." He smirked and walked away.

I jumped into the pool after Percy. And the rest followed in suit.

**After Swimming…**

I finished showering and pulled on my clothes, dried my hair and tied my hair into my usual ponytail.

I walked out, heading to my next and final class for today. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and heard someone called my name.

"Hey." I turned around facing a wet-haired Percy.

"Hey." He smiled and I smiled too and we both walked down the hall.

"What's your last class?" Percy asked.

"Greek. You?" I asked.

"Me too." He replied.

"You're going to Silena's party tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. How about you?" I asked.

He shrugged "How 'bout I pick you up at your house and we both go to there?"

"Sure."

"Great, It's a date." He said.

I looked at him for a moment. "Unless you don't want it to! I mean we can go as friends." He stuttered.

I smiled at his goofiness. "I would love to Seaweed Brain."

He smiled and opened the door for me.

I smiled and walked by with him following behind.

I took a seat in front of Silena but behind of Thalia and beside Bianca. Percy sat next to Nico so he sat behind me.

The class was full of noise until the teacher came in. Everyone quieted down.

"Good morning, I'm . Your new Greek teacher." Mr. Brunner or rather Chiron is a middle-age man. He's a centaur from the waist down. But uses his wheelchair to hide his horse half. Hes also like a second father to me.

Chiron smiled at all of us. And the rest of the students stared at us strangely.

"Okay, why don't we begin asking everyone about the Greek Gods before continuing?" He asked.

We all nodded and looked at the board.

**

* * *

Me: Okay, Please let me know what you think!**

**Chiron: But we haven't started yet.**

**Athena: Yes. I think it would be better if they learned about us.**

**Annabeth: I agree, mom. Just like you should with Percy.**

**Athena: Please, that boy is just like his father, Obtuse.I want you to like someone smarter Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: Hey! Percy maybe a Seaweed Brain but he's my Seaweed Brain.**

**Percy: Yeah, I maybe a Seaweed Brain…. Hey! I'm smart!**

**Athena: Yes, just like a box of nails.**

**Annabeth and Percy: He's/I'm not stupid!**

**Me: Oookay…. Please review before I die trying to break them up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm clearly not Rick Riordan.**

**

* * *

**

** I Get Attacked and Get a Quest**

**APOV**

"Class Dismissed." Chiron announces as the bell rings. Everyone scatters out of the classroom and I pack up quickly, say a goodbye to Chiron and walk out.

As I walk towards the main entrance I hear someone call my name. I turn around and spot a Raven-Haired boy. I wait as he walks up to me.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I answer back.

"Walk you home?" He offers. I nod and we walk out the door.

Suprisingly, we walk in comfortable silence.

The sound of Birds as they chirp. The wind blowing in our faces.

As we walk to the next street.I see a man staring at us as he takes something out of his pocket, it looks like a weapon. I stop dead in my tracks and Percy takes notice of my sudden movement. His Sea-Green eyes look at me with concern. "Are you okay, Annabeth?" He asks.

I give him a slight nod, not taking my eyes off that man. I hear Percy sigh as he asks again, grabbing my shoulders and made me face him.

"Seriously, what's wrong Annabeth?"

I tear my gaze from his concern-filled sea- green eyes that bore into my boring, grey ones and I notice the man wasn't there anymore.

I turn back, expecting to see Percy look at me with concern, but I see him fighting off a Fury.

I pull out my knife to help, but before I could attack, I feel something cold, hard press against my neck. I turn and face a Manticore. I turn back, seeing Percy look at me then stab the Fury on it's shoulder. It gives an ear-piercing scream as it explodes to gold dust. I see Percy get ready for his next attack but the Manticore moves a step back.

"Move and she dies." He threatens, lightly pushing the blade making my neck drop a drop of blood. I yelp in pain as I grab onto his arm.

Percy takes a step back and caps his sword. I hear the monster chuckle as I feel sudden unconsciousness fill me, the last thing I hear though, was Percy screams of my name.

**

* * *

PPOV**

"Annabeth! " I scream. Frantic of what will happen. I see smoke surround her and the Manticore then they disappear before my eyes. I throw my sword to the ground, hearing the sound of clanging as I run to my apartment. I didn't care if I threw riptide on the ground, it would appear in my pocket as it always would. My hands trail to my pocket and I feel a pen in it. Good, I think.

I run into my house and race up the stairs. I shuffle around, looking for my suitecase, I pack for emergencies. I dig from the top of my closet and take a few Drachmas, Mortal cash and some Ambrosia and Nectar.

I throw in a couple of shirts and jeans as I gather my watch/shield that my half-brother, Tyson had made me. I hear the sound of steps coming my way, and I get my stuff together.

"Percy?" My mom asks.

"Yeah?" I respond, double checking everything.

"What's wrong?" My mom asks.

"Annabeth got kidnapped, I have to get to Camp." I say as I grab my backpack and suitcase. I turn around, waiting for her response.

"Well,what are you waiting for? Go and save her!" My mom shouts.

I smile, kiss her on the cheek and run out of the door.

I walk out into the busy streets of New York. Cars bustle by, kids playing their toys, Moms gossiping and Teens chatting animatedly with their friends. Their lives, simple and carefree. I wish for their lives, but sadly, I can't have them.

I whistle for a cab as it passes by and one stops at my feet. I get in and the smell gets to me first. It smells the mixture of Beer and cigarettes. The seats in the front are cluttered with junk and papers.

"Where to kid?" The driver grunts.  
"Farm Road 3.141, Long Island." I answer, as I try not to gag at the smell.

"That leads to no where kid." The driver barks.

"If you step on it, I'll make it an extra twenty." I bribe, I don't usually bribe but Annabeth is in danger.

The driver grunts again and speeds off. I twiddle my thumbs nervously, Impatient that time is not going my way. I should've thought a plan when the Fury and Manticore had attacked. Even though it wasn't my fault, it still doesn't absolve me of blame. I should've been the one to be kidnapped.

"Alright." The cab stops and it snaps me out of my thoughts. I get out and give the driver a 20 with a 5.

"Thanks, kid." He smiles as he backs away from the hill.

I grab my bags and walk up the hill, I walk through the gates and head to the Big House.

"Chiron." I say as I put my bags down.

"Ah, Percy, my boy. What are you doing here? It's not even summer." Chiron asks as he shifts from his wheelchair.

"Annabeth's in trouble." I breathe, tiresome and worried about Annabeth.

"What happened?" Chiron asks, worry evident in his voice.

I tell him about the attacked and what had happened. I finish the story and we sit in silence for a minute. My ADHD couldn't take it and I finally break the silence.

"I have to save her!" I say.

Chiron nods in understanding. "Consult the Oracle."

I sigh and walk out of the Big House. I walk slowly to the attic, hoping for time to skip by but I know it won't. I hear stories from people who have had quests and consults the Oracle. The Oracle is an old mummy, who perceives the future of something that might happen.

I walk in the attic, looking for the coffin where the Oracle stays. I find her and walk up as I think how I should ask.

"How can I save Annabeth?" I ask. I see as the body of the mummy starts to shake. I take a step back as green smoke appears from her mouth. I hear a raspy voice answering my question.

_**Three half- bloods shall head west**_

_**One shall know what's best**_

_**To save the one they love**_

_**True love shall be put to the test**_

_**And in the end they shall be blessed**_

The Oracle stops and it lies back to its place. I think what the Oracle had said, One shall know what's best? I think. And True love shall be put to the test… Better tell Chiron about this.

I run back to the Big House and see Chiron playing Pinochle with Mr.D. It looked like Chiron had won. I walk up seeing Chiron in his full look rather than his wheelchair.

"Oh, look, it's Perry Johnson." Mr.D says as he slurps from his can of coke.

I roll my eyes, as Chiron turns and looks at me.

"Well, what did the Oracle say?" He asks, as he shuffles the deck of cards.

"Um, Three half- bloods shall head west…One shall know what's best...To save the one they love…True love shall be put to the test….

And in the end they shall be blessed." I say as I look at Chiron. The silence fills the air as we think about the Prophecy.

"I'm thinking that one of us should know what's the best way to find Annabeth." I say.

Chiron nods and the silence overtakes us again. "In the end they shall be blessed, should be blessed by the Gods, I suppose." Chiron suggests. I nod.

"Wohoo, Perry's got a quest, you would surely die." Mr.D says sarcastically. I roll my eyes again. I've gotten used to Mr. D sour attitude.

"Oh, and I've IM Thalia, Nico and Grover they should be here shortly." He says as set the new deck on the table.

I nod and head to my cabin, tired after today's events. I walk slowly back to Cabin 3 as I pass by the volleyball courts. I head into my Cabin and plop onto the once-neatly bed and let unconsciousness over take me.

* * *

**APOV**

I open my eyes as I stir from my position. I look around as I try to get up but I feel something pulling me down. I struggle to get free with no avail. I slide down the wall once again. I hope Percy's alright, I think. More worried about him than me.

I hear the door creak open, clearing me of my thoughts. And I see a figure standing there with my knife in its hands.

"Hello, dearie. I see you're finally awake…" As the monster came in more, I see who it is. It's a….

**(A/N Okay I'm sorry for the cliffy! I changed the story a little to pre-tense let me know which one you'd rather have, Pre-tense or Past-tense.**

** And let's have a contest, Who can guess who's the monster? I'll give two hints, first it's not a Manticore or a Fury. Second, the monster is part- snake. The winner who guess it's right will decide how many chapter I will write. Minimum 1-3. Oh, and Please review~ CaseyMarieCarter.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please do read the Author's note below. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys get (Virtual) Blue homemade cookies!**

**

* * *

**

**The Enemy Returns**

**PPOV**

"Percy! Wake up!" I hear Nico say as he shakes me from my slumber.

"Wha?" I splutter out, weariness still evident in my voice. I sit up fully facing Thalia, Nico and Grover. They look at me with worried expressions and I'm curious what they're going to say. So I stand up and stretch as they begin to ask about Annabeth. I feel my back stiffen and I narrow my eyes. What am I going to tell them? That I let Thalia's best friend get kidnapped? Or that I was so ludicrous that I could not help? What could I say? The blame still does not absolve me. I turn, facing them with a blame ridden expression on my face.

They look at me expectantly and I scratch the back of my neck. I open my mouth to speak but no words form. I sigh and sit back down at the foot of the bed.

We sit in silence, dwelling in our own thoughts. I think that I may need to go Sacramento and find Annabeth. She could injured, bloodied and afraid._**(I doubt Annabeth would be afraid, but…)**_ I imagine her beautiful face, scarred or scratched. _No! I must not think that way._

I stand up and walk out to my deck near the ocean. I take a deep breath as I smell the smell of the sea.

I pick up a pebble and throw it across the water in frustration, anger, worry and blame. I hear footsteps coming my way and I turn, my back facing them. I put my hand my temple and rub it gently. I sigh and feel someone's hand give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I turn my head and see Grover, giving me a caring look.

I shrug his hand off and walk back in. I sigh and face all three of them and tell them about the attack and the Prophecy. When I finish I add "And Chiron is letting me leave tomorrow."

They all nod and Nico sits next to me. "We're all coming with you." He says as he pats my back.

I shake my head "One of you can't go, the Prophecy said three half- bloods. Sorry Grover." I answer, feeling the weight on my shoulders being lifted up.

He nod, but he looks disappointed. "It's okay, Perce." I look at Grover, and smile slightly.

"Yeah, It'll all be fine, Seaweed Brain." Nico says, trying to lighten the mood but failing terribly. I frown and get up.

Thalia throws a glare at him as I walk out of the cabin, claiming I'm going to the beach.

I walk quietly to the beach and sit on the sand. I slip off my sandals and let my toes sink into the sand.

* * *

I head over my table and over half of my food to the fire. Help me find Annabeth, Please. I pray to my dad.

I walk to my table, I sit down and eat mindlessly. My mind plays an image from where Annabeth got cut. Her face twisted in pain. It makes my heart ache, knowing that I could have saved her. I shake my head, clearing the image away. I sigh and walk to the beach again.

As I reach there, I trip and fall flat on my face. _Real smooth, right?_ I'm more clumsy than ever. I get up and spit out sand from my mouth. My mind goes back to Annabeth again, I knew what she would say.

_Why in the world did this happen to me?_

I take off my shirt and jump into the Clear-Blue water. I swim further down, until I reach the surface of the ground. I sit, cross-legged and close my eyes.

For what seemed like minuets actually turned to hours. I check my watch and see it was **10:00.** I swim up and dry myself quickly, I grab my shirt and sprint back to my cabin.

I reach at the door step and walk in, tossing my shirt the other side. I plop onto my bed and try to sleep as I ponder how to save Annabeth.

**

* * *

APOV**

It was… Echidna. She grins evilly as she takes a step closer. I glare at her and she laughs.

"Looking for this, foolish demigod?" She says holding up my Celestial Bronze knife. I don't answer.

She smirks as leaned her ugly face closer to mine. "What do you want?" I snap.

She laughs again and holds the knife close to my neck. I look at her and glare. She smiles showing her crooked teeth.

"You will soon be dead anyway. I doubt your foolish mother can save you now." She retorts. That word snaps up my anger, I feel my blood boiling with rage.

"What did you say?" I say, rising up from the ground, my voice full and resonant.

"Ooh, what are you going to do? You're chained up dearie." She taunts.

I kick my knife from her hands, and it clutters next to my foot. The monster moves back a step, clutching her hand where I had just injured.

Echidna growls and takes a step forward. I kick my knife up and kick it to her heart. Unfortunately, for her, she wasn't swift enough. I hear her scream and explode into gold dust. I quickly pick my knife up and cut through the shackels.

I hear clapping at the other end of the room, I see a man dressed in a black jacket and the hood, covering his face.

"You haven't lost your touch, Annabeth." I hear the man say, his hoarse voice echoing against the walls. I keep quiet.

"Aw, come one, Annabeth. Don't tell me you've forgotten." The man teases and moves closer.** (The End! No, I'm just kidding.)**

I pause, thinking who could it be. The man chuckles as he slowly removes the hood, revealing his face entirely. I gasp, _I thought I had already killed him!_

"Remember now, Annabeth?" He smirks evilly. I gulp and reach for my knife, but he was too swift. In one kick, I was out.

**(A/N Okay the only two who guessed it right was Blue-Kataang and I'.me (Im sorry everytime i write your fanfic name it cuts it short.) Both got it right****. So I'll be writing three chapters next. Leave your thoughts about this chapter! :D)**

**Bonus Scene!**

**Narrater's Pov (That's me!)**

The man smirks as he drags Annabeth back to the chains. He looks at her fondly, like a crazy person in need of a medication. Unlike Percy's non-crazy admiring.

He yet smirks again and walk out, locking the prison door as well. He chuckles evilly and collects his sword, hitting a dummy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! *Avoids tomatoes* You probably thought I was abducted by aliens! But I'm back!**_

_**I'm really sorry for the late update! I'm really sorry, my laptop crashed and I had to buy a new one! I just got it two days ago, and I've lost all my files that I've written.**_

_**So without further ado I give you chapter 7!**_

_**Disclaimer: Well, the last time I checked, I'm a girl and not Rick Riordan.**_

**First Day of the Quest**

**PPOV**

Brinng!

Gods, my back hurts, I think as I get up from my bed and do a quick stretch. Then I grab my clothes and take a quick shower, brush my teeth and race out of the door, grabbing my backpack.

I jog to Thalia's Pine Tree, all of us agreed to meet there at 8.

On my way there, I hear someone call my name. I spin around quickly, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Yeah?" I ask, regaining my composure.

"Here." Grover says, handing me a Yankees Baseball Cap. I take it from him, and look at it. It looked like a regular cap but it felt different as well.

Grover noticed my slightly flustered expression. He smiled sheepishly at me, looking like he thought I knew what it was.

"It's Annabeth's invisible Yankees Cap, Her mom gave to her." He says, seemingly covering his slightly abashed face.

"Where did you find it?" I ask, clutching onto the cap.

"Well, after when Chiron told us about Annabeth, I went back to where she was kidnapped and found that her invisible cap had dropped into the bush." He explains, scratching the back of his neck.

I nod and thank him, he nods and waves his hand. I wave back and head to the tree.

How could I have not searched? Maybe if I did, it wouldn't matter anyway, Annabeth would still be kidnapped. But if I did it would have been useful, I'm glad Grover found it. I was an idiot not to anyway.

I sigh and near the tree, seeing Nico and Thalia waiting, with their backpacks.

"Hey, guys." I say, stopping at the tree. They both acknowledge me and we walk together to the gate.

We reach there and see Argus waiting for us at the camp van. Nico and Thalia crawl in, while I stay outside, telling Argus to drop us at the train station. I know flying would be faster and more convenient, but as soon as I reached the sky, Zeus would've blast me out of the sky.

Argus grunts and gets in the van starting the ignition. I follow in suit. I toss my backpack next to me and turn on my ipod, tuning out the sound of Nico and Thalia's argument of which God is better.

"Zeus is so much better!" I hear Thalia argue back.

"Oh, Please. It's clear that Hades is better!" I hear Nico reason back.

Those we're the last words I heard before I drifting into sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Fish Head!" I hear Thalia says, pulling my out of my slumber. My eyes flutter open and I nod, offing my ipod and grabbing my backpack.

I get out and thank Argus. He grunts and drives off. I look around the station as I re-adjusted my backpack.

I walk up to a reception lady and got our tickets. Now all we have to do is wait. We all walk to the table at Starbucks and sit.

"So, I think we should all think about the Prophecy again, to see it in our own perspective." Thalia suggests.

We all nod in agreement, and sit in silence for a minute.

True love shall be put to the test? Those 9 words run through my mind like a hundred miles an hour.

Hmm… Maybe it's about Nico and Thalia. I look at them and see them glaring silently at each other.

I swallow a laugh, Yeah, right. They'll probably kill each other on their first date. No…. Maybe it's about Annabeth and I? My eyes widen a little, fortunately Nico and Thalia didn't seem to notice.

I mean it's possible…. I did have a weird feeling when I met her. And whenever she touched me I did feel a suddenly electric current flow through me…. But I doubt Annabeth would return my feelings towards her back. And it's a little crush, it'll go away eventually, right? I ask myself.

I shake my head slightly, thinking I'm going crazy. I check my watch and see that it's been an hour that I was thinking about Annabeth, instead about the Prophecy. I mentally slapped myself. One thing I noticed thought that I had hit myself actually.

I look at Thalia and Nico and both of them had an amused look at my self-stupidy.

"Well, I always figure you had some problems with your head but never expected to hit yourself." Thalia retorts, a smug look on her face.

"Oh, shut up, Pinecone head." I retort back, sticking my tongue out.

"Oh, how mature, Percy." She rolls her eyes but smiles.

I smile back and the intercom announces that the train to Sacramento. (A/N I'm not really sure if there's a train there or anything.)

We grab our stuff quickly and to the entrance of the train. I give our tickets to the guard and he nods, signaling that we're checked out.

I walk in and plop myself onto the comfortable train seat. Thalia and Nico take the other seats besides.

I take my ipod out again and turn it on. I sigh and look out at the window, a few minutes later, the train started moving. I see the blurry figure as we pass by before I fall asleep again.

Screeeech!

Huh? I wonder as I pull my head up from the window sill. I notice Nico and Thalia had passed out too.

I turn off my ipod and wake both of them up. Then get out of the train.

I stretch again and re-adjust my backpack. I check my watch, it indicates that it's 12:50.

A low growling sound comes out and I know I'm starving. I drag Nico and Thalia to one of the shops, grabbing some sandwiches and some sodas, including a blue cherry coke.

We eat quickly and decide to call a cab. Thalia whistles but no cabs stop. I smirk at her and I whistle loudly and 4 cabs stops. I smirk proudly and grab the one nearest to me.

"Where to?" I hear a drunken voice, slur.

"The citizen hotel." I tell him.

He nods and speeds off. This is gonna be a long day…...

_**BTW, did anyone get Taylor Swift's new album? I pre-ordered it and it's awesome!**_


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

Ugh, my head hurts. I think as I sit up. "Ow!" I wince as I check my shoulder blade. Yup, definitely dislocated. I check other spots where I may be injured. I check my leg and turn it a little, wincing as I touch my ankle. I must have twisted it when Jake attacked me, I abhor him much than last time.

You see, Jake's a demigod, son of Apollo and I used to date him, but he tried to…. Kill me and I found out he was mentally disturbed.

He tried to kill me by stabbing a knife in my shoulder but I accidently killed him as self- defense. I thought he died but apparently I was wrong.

I sigh and try to slip my arm into place. I push it and it slips back into place make a cracking sound. I wince a little as I stand up. I notice that my shackles are gone. I balance on one foot and walk slowly, testing if I can walk then maybe I can escape.

"I see that you're awake." I hear a voice say.

I spin around, careful not the twist my ankle more. I see a glimpse of his sandy brown and profanities start running through my head.

I don't speak and stare at the wall. "Aw, come on Annie, don't be like that." Jake teases.

I flitch at the nickname, never ever liked it.

"Don't call me that." I growl. I can think every irreverence word I know.

Jake lets out a laugh "Oh, would you like me to call you Wise Girl instead?" He teases. How did he know that? He must have sent a monster to spy on us.

"Don't you ever use that word." I growl, glaring right through that thick-headed, dumbass head of his.

"Or what, your boyfriend gonna stop me?" He laughs.

I blush a deep shade of red when he called Percy my boyfriend. But I hide it quickly as possible. I know he wants an answer but I don't give it to him. I can feel him smirking, feeling like he had won.

I hear metal scrape against the floor and I get into a karate pose immediately.

I see Jake smirk at me "Food, dummy." I growl at him again. I look at it and see that it was a burger and some murky colored water. I look disgustedly at it and push the tray away.

"You know, you'll die without eating." Jake points out, Duh, Captain Obvious.

"I'll take my chances." I say, letting out a loud growl.

"Woah, touchy, touchy." He says, taking this as a game.

"Why don't you go back to your mental facility." I retort.

"Ouch, that hurts you know." He says, putting his hand over his heart, faking like he was hurt.

I don't answer and I hear the sound of footsteps furthering away.

_Where are you Percy?_

**_Okay, I know I promised three chapter but I lost all my files and stuff, I lost my idea for chapter three, ( Yes, I know this is still my fault and all that crap.) But I'll post it next week if I get my inspiration back! BTW, I got an idea for another story, the summary is _**

**_that Annabeth is a best-selling author and her agent decides that she has to write a romance novel. Annabeth thinks that love never lasts, but she begins to learn that she was wrong. _**

**_If should write it, you guys should tell me in a review! :)_**


End file.
